SkyWars
SkyWars SkyWars je minihra v ktorej má každý hráč ostrov a sútaží z dalšími hráčmi .Cielom hry je všetkých zhodiť / zabiť a tým vyhrať .Tento plugin je Podobný tomu čo používajú napríklad (SurvivalGames,ByCraft) Inštalácia 1.Stiahneme : Plugin SkyWars -> http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/skywars-plugin/files/ Plugin Vault -> http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/vault/files/ Plugin WorldEdit -> http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/worldedit/files/ PermissionsEx -> http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/permissionsex/files/ (Alebo iný plugin na Permisions : GroupManager , Bpermissions , atd ) 2.Otvoríme FTP a plugin Skywars.jar uploadneme do zložky plugins . 3.Reštartujeme server . 4.A máme Hotovo . 5.Teraz sa môžme presunúť do zložky FTP/plugins/SkyWars Config # # Optional schematic specific configuration lobby: #Necháme tak , Lobby nastavíme pomocou hry /sw setlobby world: world spawn: 744.50 77.00 2993.50 -359.64 4.05 radius: 0 score: #Skóre per-kill: 3 #Za zabitie dostane hráč 3 Skóre per-win: 10 #Za výhru dostane hráč 10 Skóre on-death: -1 #Za prehru ( že ho zabijú ) dostane -1 Skóre on-leave: -0 #Že sa odpojil z arény dostane -0 Skóre (doporučujem dať na 0 ) groups: #Tu môžme nastavovať rozdielne skóre pre trebas VIP VIP: #Skupina per-kill: 4 #Za zabitie dostane VIP 3 Skóre per-win: 12 #Za výhru dostane hráč 12 Skóre on-death: -0 #Za prehru ( že ho zabijú ) dostane -0 Skóre on-leave: -0 #Že sa odpojil z arény dostane -0 Skóre (doporučujem dať na 0 ) schematics: #Schematiky - možeme nechať tak schematic-name: min-players: 2 timer: 11 SkyWarsMap1: min-players: 4 timer: 11 statistics: #Statistiky update-interval: 600 #Za kolko sekúnd za má updatovať top: 30 #Neviem data-storage: FILE #Ak chceme napojiť na databázu zmeníme na SQL database: #Konfigurácia databázy , iba ak chceme napojiť na Databázu ku serveru hostname: localhost port: 3306 username: username password: password database: database #Koniec nastavenia databázy islands-per-row: 100 #Množstvo ostrovou alebo ja neviem island-buffer: 5 #Neviem island-building: #Neviem enabled: false #Neviem interval: 1 #Neviem blocks-per-tick: 20 #Neviem build-cages: true #Či sa majú používať prednastavené bunky zo skla kam to hráča portne pri vstupe do arény #Ak chceme nastaviť vlastnú bunku prepíšeme toto na false a vytvoríme si vlastnú #POZOR : Musí byť zahrnutá v schematics ignore-air: false #Či sa má ignorovať vzduch ktorý sme nechali ked sme robili Schmatics fill-empty-chests: true #Či sa majú naplniť truhly ( obsahom chest.yml ) ak v truhlách nič nieje. fill-populated-chests: false #Či sa majú naplniť truhly ( obsahom chest.yml ) ak už v truhlách niečo je use-economy: false #Či použiť ekonomiku servera na odhadnutie skóra disable-kits: false #či majú byť vypnuté kity . chat-handled-by-other-plugin: true #Pokial máme iba jeden server doporučujem dať True kedže potom nejde písať farebne ani nič . - Ak dáme True automaticky si nám bude #Starať o chat iný plugin , trebas Essentials Chat , ChatManager ATD , #POZOR : Ak po nainštalovaní na server to prepíšeme na true a potom dáme /sw reload tak to nepomôže #Musíme reštartovať server . clear-inventory-on-join: true #Vyčistenie inventára pri pripojení do arény save-inventory: false #Uchovanie inventára pri pripojení do Arény whitelisted-commands: #Povolené príkazy v Aréne , /sw je už automaticky povolené - g - global Chest # The first value is the chance of the item appearing in a chest # The second value is the item, this should be an Essentials item string items: - 100 apple 16 #Na začiatku musí byť pomlčka # Medzera # 100 = znamená kolko percentná šanca bude že sa v truhle objaví item # Apple = je názov Itemu , Možeme ho nahradiť ID-čkom # 16 = je počet ktorý bude v truhle #P.S.. Pokila bude viac ako jedna truhla na ostrove odporúčam dať vždycky menej percentnú šancu viac významný veciam , lebo ak #Máme 2 truhly na ostrove a trebas Dia_meču dáme 50 percentnú šancu tak v jednej z truhiel určite bude #A takto môžeme pokračovať - 25 dia_sword 1 - 100 leather_chestplate 1 - 100 leather_pants 1 - 50 fishing_rod 1 - 50 golden_apple 2 - 100 stone 20 - 100 snowball 16 - 30 ender_pearl 3 - 50 shears 1 - 50 flint_and_steel 1 Preklad do Slovenčiny Ako vložiť preklad ? 1.Pripojíme sa na naše FTP 2.Otvoríme žložku SkywaňňWars 3.A následne otvoríme súbor messages.yml 4.Vymažeme celý obsah a vložíme tam Slovenský preklad ( Český preklad o chvílku dostupný ) Slovenský Preklad ################################################## ##----------------------------------------------## ##- SkyWars Preklad SK : -## ##----------------------------------------------## ##- Preložil do Slovenčiny : BigVictorio -## ##- Pre forum.hicoria.com -## ##- 21.3.2015 -## ##- Navod na SkyWars : -## ##- -## ##----------------------------------------------## ################################################## prefix: '&7&cSkyWars&7: ' game: join: '&6{player} &esa pripojil do hry ({amount}/{slots}) .' required: '&e{amount} &6hra potrebuje viac hráčou pred štartom .' quit: playing: '&6{player} &esa odpojil z hry {score} ! ' other: '&6{player} &esa odpojil z hry ({total}/{slots}) !' remaining: '&b{remaining}&6 hráčou zostáva v hre!' death: '&9{player}&6 je mŕtvy {score}&6.' kill: '&9{player} {player_score}&6 bol zabitý hráčom &9{killer} {killer_score}&6.' countdown: '&eHra začína za &c{timer}&e sekúnd!' win: '&6{player}&e Vyhral na mape &9{map} &a(+{score} score)&e!' start: '&5Boj sa začal!' eliminated: self: '&5Bol si porazený. Vela &cštastia&5 nabudúce!' others: '&6Hráč &9{player}&6 bol porazený!' chat: local: '&eL {score} {prefix}&8{player} &e&l> &r&7{message}' global: '&cG {score} {prefix}&8{player} &c&l> &r&7{message}' error: cmd-disabled: 'Tento príkaz nieje povolený počas hry!' no-schematics: '&cŽiadne schémy niesú dostupné.' not-in-game: '&cNesi práve v SkyWars hre.' already-started: '&cHra odštartovala.' not-enough-players: '&cNieje dostatočné množstvo hráčou!' arena-under-construction: '&cAréna je pod rekonštrukciou' insufficient-permissions: '&cChýbajúce permissie!' player-only: '&aTento príkaz môžu vykonať iba Hráči!' already-has-kit: '&cUž máš KIT vybratý!' can-not-pick-kit: '&cNemožeš použiť tento Kit v tomto čase!' no-such-kit: '&cNžiaden taký Kit!' not-enough-score: '&cNemáš skóre nato aby si použil tento Kit' no-permission-kit: '&cNemáš permisiie aby si použil tento Kit!' no-valid-score: '&cNeplatné skóre!' no-valid-player: '&cNeplatný hráč!' not-enough-arguments: '&cNedostatok argumentov &f{example}' invalid-cmd: '&eNeplatný príkaz.' success: lobby-set: '&aLobby spawn bol úspešne nastavený' reload: '&aTruhly , Kity a config.yml boli úspešne znovu načítané.' enjoy-kit: '&aUží si tvoj Kit!' score-set: '&6{player}&askôre bolo nastavené na &6{value}.' score-give: '&6{value} &askóre bola pridané hráčovi &6{player}.' score-take: '&6{value} &askóre bola odstránené hráčovi &6{player}' cmd: available-commands: '&eDostupné príkazy :' score: '&a{player}''s score is: &6{value}' kit: window-title: '&dKit Menu' lores: no-permission: '&r&cŽiadne permissie.' score: naming: ' Skóre' Český Preklad prefix: '&7&cSkyWars&7: ' game: join: '&6{player} &evstupil do hry ({amount}/{slots})' required: '&6 &e{amount} &6hráčů je potřeba ke startu hry' quit: playing: '&6{player} &eodešel ze hry {score}' other: '&6{player} &eopustil hru, zůstává ({total}/{slots})' remaining: '&b{remaining}&6 hráčů zbývá' death: '&9{player}&6 byl zabit hráčem{score}&6.' kill: '&9{player} {player_score}&6 byl jsi zabit hráčem &9{killer} {killer_score}&6.' countdown: '&eHra začíná za &c{timer}&e vteřin!' win: '&6{player}&e vyhrál na mapě &9{map}, získal &a(+{score} a jeho celkové score je score)&e!' start: '&5Boj začíná!' eliminated: self: '&5Byl jsi zabit!' others: '&6Hrac &9{player}&6 byl zabit!' chat: local: '&c{score} &b{prefix}&8{player} &c&l> &r&7{message}' global: '&c{score} &b{prefix}&8{player} &c&l> &r&7{message}' error: cmd-disabled: 'Tento příkaz nemůžeš použít ve hře!' no-schematics: '&cZde nejsou dostupné žádná' not-in-game: '&cNejsi připojen ve hře' already-started: '&cHra již běží' not-enough-players: '&cNedostatek hráčů' arena-under-construction: '&cTato arena se staví' insufficient-permissions: '&cNedostatečná oprávnění!' player-only: '&aTnto příkaz může použít pouze hráč' already-has-kit: '&cTento kit máš již vybraný!' can-not-pick-kit: '&cTed si nemůžeš vzít kit!' no-such-kit: '&cžádný takový kit!' not-enough-score: '&cNemáš dostatečně velké score ke koupení tohoto kitu!' no-permission-kit: '&cNemáš práva použít tento kit!' success: lobby-set: '&aLobby bylo nastaveno' reload: '&aPlugin byl znovu načten' enjoy-kit: '&aUžij si kit!' cmd: available-commands: '&eDostupné příkazy:' kit: window-title: '&dKit Menu' lores: no-permission: '&r&cNemáš oprávnění' score: naming: ' score' Ako si vytvoriť Kity Otvorím složku SkyWars/kits A vytvoríme si súbor trebas Kit-Vip.yml Otvoríme si to a vložíme tam toto : icon: material: 'DIAMOND_SWORD' #Ikonka ktorá bude Predstavovat Item v Kit Menu data: 0 # Dáta ktoré material môže mat ( neviem co to robí ) points: 15000000 # Kolko musíme mat skóre aby sme si mohli Kit odomknút details: # Pridávanie popisku ku danému itemu - '&aToto je Kit VIP' - '&eSú tu Dia Veci' - '&dDoporucujem kúpit !' items: # Itemy ktoré má mat Kit - 'diamondsword 1 sharpess:5' - 'diamondhelmet 1 protection:4' - 'diamondchestplate 1 protection:4' - 'diamondleggings 1 protection:4' - 'diamondboots 1 protection:4' - '373:8258' Potom takto isto zakladáme dalšie Kity Vytvoríme nový súbor ( názov_kitu.yml ) A vložíme tam čo je vyššie uvedené A potom iba editujeme podla potreby Permissie /sw - Žiadna permissia Hlavné menu pomoci SkyWars , Umožnuje zobraziť príkazy od SkyWars /sw start - skywars.command.start Umožnuje začať Hru /sw leave - Žiadna permissia Umožnuje opustiť Hru /sw kit - Žiadna permisiia -Iba pokial chceme určiť špecifický Kit tak - skywars.kit.name /sw setlobby - skywars.command.setlobby Umožnuje nastaviť Lobby ( kam sa hráči budú spawnovať ked vyhrajú / prehrajú / atd hru /sw reload - skywars.command.reload Znovu obnoví Chestky , Kity , Config.yml /sw score - skywars.command.score Uožnuje zobraziť moje Aktuálne skóre /sw score - skywars.command.score.others Uožnuje zobraziť Aktuálne skóre hráča /sw score set - skywars.command.score.set Nastavuje skóre ktoré dal hráčovi /sw score give - skywars.command.score.give Umožnuje pridať Hráčovi skóre /sw score take - skywars.command.score.take Umožnuje odobrať hráčovi skóre Odkaz na Plugin http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/skywars-plugin/ Category:Minecraft